


Find Me

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Irene sends H.G. away, Myka won't give up looking for her. Making a deal with the former agent, H.G. patiently waits for Myka to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me

          My favorite place in the warehouse had always been the library. Every book was a first edition and in pristine condition. The fireplace popped as the wood burned. I still wasn’t sure what artifact they used to make sure fire couldn’t escape and set everything aflame. Turning the page, I felt a familiar presence. “Hello Irene.” Using my index finger as a bookmark, I met the Caretaker’s soft gaze. “What is it?”

          “Do you remember what I told you about Arthur and the alternate timeline?”

          “Yes. What about it?” My curiosity was peeked but I couldn’t brush off the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

          “I need you to go into hiding with the artifact he used. It’s created a darkness inside of him and we can’t allow him to use it again. You cannot communicate with any of us. And you can trust no one.” Irene was stern but sympathetic. She knew what that meant.

          “So, I can’t even get to say goodbye to Myka?” I already knew the answer but I had to make sure.

          “No. If you do, you will be bronzed.”

          “Well if I’m being isolated from everyone that I care about it’s about the same.” Irritation started to bubble inside me.

          “Helena,” the Caretaker warned. “If you want to protect Agent Bering, you’ll do as I say.”

          _She’s right. I already lost Myka once in the alternate timeline. I won’t let that happen in this one._ “Where am I being shipped off to?”

          “I was going to allow you to choose. But I would assume London.” Irene placed a briefcase on the small wooden coffee table. “Inside is the astrolabe, a plane ticket, your passport, and some money. You leave now. From the amount of interest you’ve accumulated over the past century, I took the liberty of almost emptying your account. You may not use your credit card or phone. You have to live off the grid.”

          Taking the briefcase, I smirked. “You know she’ll look for me.”

          “Yes, I know. But it has been made quite hard for anyone to find out your location. Not even Agent Donovan will be able to find you.”

          “And if she does find me?”

          “Then she deserves to stay with you. There’s a bond the two of you share that will allow you to know if she is still trustworthy.”

          “May I have a moment to myself before I go?”

          Irene studied me. “Put your necklace in the book." My brow rose. “I know everything about the warehouse. And you did a very good job making sure the book matched the others.

          “I want her to keep it safe for me. Something she knows I’ll come back for.” Irene watched as I placed my locket in the hollowed out book. _Find me, Myka._

Xxx

          “She what?” I couldn’t believe what Mrs. Frederic said. “Why did she leave? When did she leave?”

          “The Regents.” That was the only explanation the Caretaker would give. “And a few hours ago.”

          “I’m getting sick of their games.” Pete’s eyes grew. I had never spoken poorly about The Regents before. I don’t think anyone has.

          “Agent Bering.” Mrs. Frederic’s voice was cold. “Agent Latimer, may I have a moment?”

          “Yeah.” Getting up quickly, Pete gave me a sympathetic glance before leaving.

          “She was ordered to leave and speak to no one.” Her voice was softer now.

          “How long will she be gone?” A lump started to form in my throat.

          “The foreseeable future.”

          I tried desperately to keep my voice even. “May I go now?”

          “The library, I assume?” A soft chuckle escaped Mrs. Frederic’s throat. “That’s the same look Helena had when I mentioned the hiding place you share.” _What can I say to that? We searched for weeks to find a book that would match the others._ “You are dismissed.”

          As I left, Pete caught up with me. “What was that about? Where’s H.G.?”

          “She’s gone.”

          “Where are you going? You can’t leave again.” He got in my SUV and buckled his seatbelt.

          “Well obviously, you’re with me. If I’m going to find her, I have to be alone. For now, I’m going to the warehouse.”

          “What will that do?” My partner was clearly confused. “Mykes?”

          “I need to know if H.G. left something in the library.” The car ride was quiet.

          Entering the library, I went straight to the book Helena and I shared. My heart raced when I saw her locket. _She took my watch._ “Well? What is it? You have that smile again.”

          Wrapping the chain around my fingers, I picked up the locket. “She left this for me.”

          His brows furrowed. “It’s her locket. Besides the fact that it has her daughter’s picture inside, why is it special that she left it?”

          “It just is.” I wasn’t going to say much more. I had a feeling Mrs. Frederic was listening.

Xxx

          It’s been two months since I was forced to leave the warehouse. While it was nice being in London again, I was still alone. The only thing I could think of were the talks Myka and I had about coming here together and I showing her all the sights. The only real thing I could do was write. Thankfully, there was an antique shop nearby that had a 1920s typewriter. It was nice hearing that sound again as I typed away a new novel.

          Each week I would take flowers to Christina’s grave. This time when I made my way towards her tomb, there was someone standing beside it. Drawing my Tesla, I hid around the corner. “I’ve probably gotten fired by now but I had to find your mom.” _It’s Myka._ “I knew she would come to London to be near you but I can’t find her. I’ve searched nearly all of London to no avail. I knew it would be hard since she’s off the grid but I need to catch a break.” A sad laugh escaped the young woman’s throat. “I’ll probably be bronzed soon. Sadly, if that happens, I can’t give your mom her locket back. Like I’ve said, it’s hard to live without seeing her. I miss her sass and brilliance.” The brunette sighed heavily. “At least she has my favorite watch to remember me by. I’ll be back next week.”

          My heart ached. _She came looking for me knowing what could happen to her._ _Irene said if she found me, that she deserves to stay. But how can I lead her to me?_ Keeping out of sight, I watched Myka leave. Once she was gone, I took her place at Christina’s tomb. “Hello my baby. It seems you’ve had a lot of visitors lately. That woman’s name is Myka and she’s very special to me. She’s an amazing woman who somehow still cares for me even though I’ve betrayed her in the past. She’s forgiven me for my past mistakes.” Placing the flowers in front of my daughter’s grave, I said my goodbyes and left.

          _If I know Myka, which I do, she’ll stay in London as long as it takes. There’s a bookstore near my flat. Maybe she’s gone there._ The store owner greeted me as I walked inside. “Emily, how are you?” 

“I’m well. And yourself?”

          “I’m doing well. Can I help you with anything?” Charles leaned against the counter with a smile.

          “Yes. Has a curly haired brunette woman come here before? She’s American and a little taller than I am.” I waited patiently as the man thought.

          “I believe so. Let me check. She was in here yesterday and paid with a credit card. Maybe I have her name somewhere.” Again, I waited as Charles looked through his payment book. “Ah, yes. She signed as Myka Bering.” Charles placed the book in front of me and pointed to her signature.

          “Brilliant.” Mischief filled my chest knowing I had a way to lead the young agent to me and still abide by Irene’s rules.

          “Is she a friend of yours?”

          “Yes, of sorts.” Closing the book, I gave it back. “Does she come in here often?”

          “About once a week. Every Wednesday between noon and three. Why?”

          “I need your help with something.”

Xxx

          Another week passed and still no sight of H.G. I was beginning to give up. “Hello Christina.” Noticing the flowers, I smiled. “I see your mother has been here. Why can’t we ever pass one another? It would be so helpful. I’m starting to get discouraged since I’ve had no leads in over a month. Maybe I should go home and just wait for her there. She gave me her locket as a sign that she’s coming back but I can’t wait that long to see her again. If I can’t find her by the end of this week, I’ll go home. If this is the last time I come, I promise to keep having flowers put by your mother’s each week.”

          As usual, once I left Christina, I went to this small bookstore a few streets over. “Myka, how are you?”

          “I’m well. How’s business been?”

          “It’s been well. Oh, I have something for you.” My brow furrowed as Charles searched under the counter. “Here we are. This was purchased and left for you.”

          I unwrapped the cloth carefully. My heart pounded when I saw the book. _A first edition of The Time Machine. This has to be from H.G._ “The woman who left this, was she shorter than me with dark brunette hair?”

          “Yes, she said you were friends. But the look in her eyes said differently.”

          “Please tell me you have an address or something?”

          “Emily has always paid in cash so I don’t have much information besides she comes in here every week. She’s a lot like you actually. She left a note inside the book for you.”

          Flipping through the pages carefully, I landed on the page he spoke of.

_You’ve come this far, Darling. Don’t give up. I’m closer than you think. –H.G._

_She’s really here! And I’m so close!_ “Why can you not give me another clue?”

          “I’d help if I could, Myka.”

          “What?” I looked from the book to Charles. “Oh, I didn’t mean…I meant…Emily.” _That feels awkward. God I hope she’s not been using that dreadful American accent._

          “Well, as I said, the two of you are a lot alike. She’s always come on Thursday’s around one without fail. Maybe you can catch her then?”

          “Tomorrow at one? I’ll be here. Thank you!”

Xxx

          I had never been truly anxious until now. It was fifteen until one as I walked into the bookstore. I only had today and tomorrow to see Myka before my chance was gone. “Emily, your friend came by yesterday. She seemed to really enjoy the book.”

          “So you told her I come on Thursdays at one?” I tried to keep my happiness in check. I didn’t want to look like a fool.

Charles smiled with a nod. “I did. And she seemed just as happy as you are right now. You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” The bell on the door chimed. _Please let that be My Myka. She always liked to be early in case something went wrong._ “Emily, you may want to turn around. I don’t believe she can move her legs.”

Turning slowly, I could barely contain myself when I saw the curly haired agent. “Myka,” It was all I could say.

Taking a few steps forward, the younger woman wrapped me in a strong embrace. “You’re actually here.” Myka buried her face in my hair as she clung to me. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yes, Darling. I’m actually here. It’s so good to see you again.” I knew Charles was watching. Most likely with a big grin.

“You too.” Her voice cracked as she sniffled.

“None of that.” I leaned back just enough to have her look at me. “No crying. We need to talk.” Pulling her close, I continued. “But that can wait until later.” Myka agreed and dried her eyes. “Shall we go home and make some tea?”

“Tea sounds good.” We said goodbye to Charles and left. Silence hovered between us the whole cab ride. We knew the conversation needed to be in private but if either of us spoke, everything would come out.

Once inside, Myka chuckled. “I should have known you would have a typewriter.”

“Well of course. I’ve been cut off from you and everyone else for over two months. What do you expect me to do?” I hung our coats and made my way to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry you have to be here alone.” The younger woman joined me.

“Well, Irene said if you found me on your own, which you did, that you deserved to stay if you wan-,”

“Yes.” A blush crept up Myka’s neck from how quickly she answered.

“Glad to hear that. Does Pete know you’re here?”

“He knows I’ve gone off to find you. I’ll let him know I did.”

“Actually, if you stay here, you can’t contact them again. Irene is afraid that if Artie finds out where the astrolabe is, that the darkness inside him will try to use it again.”

“Oh.” Myka fell quiet. “I guess I’ll just keep my phone off then.” Pulling out the device, the brunette turned off the power.

“So you are staying?” I gave Myka a cup and sipped my own.

Xxx

I smiled at H.G. timidness. _She’s trying to hide it but I can tell she’s just as nervous as I am._ “Of course I’m staying. As long as you want me to.”

“That would be lovely. Let me give you a tour.”

I followed Helena as she showed me the small one bed one bath apartment. I wasn’t surprised when I saw the stack of books in her bedroom. “This place isn’t bad. Month to month lease?”

“Since I’m not sure when Irene will allow me to return, yes. The landlord isn’t too pleased with me.” We ended back where we started. H.G. was debating something. “I heard what you said at Christina’s grave last week and yesterday.”

I felt a blush returning. Biting my lip, I chuckled nervously. “You did huh?”

Placing her cup on the counter, the author took my chin between her fingers turning my head to look at her. “It means a lot to me that you brought flowers. You treat a perfect stranger like you knew her.”

“From all the stories you’ve told me, I kind of feel like I know her. She’s your daughter and still important to you.” My voice trailed off. _Just say it Myka._ “And you’re important to me.”

Tenderness shined in H.G.’s eyes. “Obviously. You chanced yourself being bronzed just to find me.” She paused, “You’re important to me too.” The author glanced down to my lips with an unspoken question. I answered with a soft smile. Slowly, Helena closed the distance between us and kissed me gently. _She knows I’ve never been with a woman before._ My heart raced as the kiss turned into one with more need. Before I could take it much farther, H.G. pulled back to lean her forehead against mine. “Myka, I don’t want to move too fast.” Leaning back, she met my gaze and kept her hands firmly on my hips. “As you know, I’ve slept with women before but you haven’t. The last thing I want to do is go too fast and ruin…” Her voice trailed off.

_Is there an ‘us’? I don’t think either of us know what this is._ “To ruin us?” I held my breath waiting for conformation.

A smile made its way to the author’s face. “To ruin us.” Relief and happiness washed over me. “Although, there is the small issue of sleeping arrangements. All the landlord gave me was a full bed so it will be a tight fit.” _Oh God, she’s right._ A soft chuckle vibrated the author’s throat. “Don’t fret Darling, I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

H.G.’s knowing smirk caused my cheeks to burn again. “You really can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Around you Darling? No I cannot. Since you’re staying with me, let’s go get your things from the hotel.”

“Sounds great.”

Before we got my things, Helena and I went out for a nice, late lunch. As we ate, I told her what sights I wanted to see. She added a few others that I’d enjoy. They were the places you had to be ‘in the know’ to find. “It’ll be good to be in an actual bed and not in a stiff hotel one.”

“I’m sure it will be. Although, I must confess, the bed in my flat isn’t as comfortable as the ones at the B&B. It’s better than a hotel of course.”

Biting my lip, I debated a reply. “Honestly, I don’t care how uncomfortable the bed is. All I care about is the fact that…,” My voice trailed off.

“Is that what, darling?” Helena’s soft probing voice erased any willingness to not tell her the truth.

“Is that I’m here with you.”

Xxx

The emotion in Myka’s eyes caused warmth to spread in my chest. _She does love me. And I feel the same way._ “I’m glad you’re with me.”

After retrieving Myka’s things, we went back to the flat. I cleared out some space for her cloths and toiletries. “Sadly, I don’t have the internet. I just have what, if I remember Claudia correctly, you call “rabbit ears” on my television.”

“You must hate not having internet.” The brunette chuckled softly as she let her head rest on my chest. “This is nice. Just sitting here.”

Wrapping an arm around Myka, I pulled her close. “It is nice.” Pressing a kiss on her hair, I breathed in the woman’s scent. _I’ve never felt like this before. So content and care free. What has this woman done to me?_ “But yes, I do hate not being able to look up something if it comes to mind. You know how much I enjoy today’s technology.”

“Yes, I remember. You were amazed by my iPod touch.”

“What did you expect? You can watch videos, listen to a vast amount of music, get online, and have a whole computer in your back pocket.”

“That didn’t mean you could take it totally apart the second something minor went wrong with it. It just needed to charge.”

“Technicalities. How could I have known that was all? I am from the 1800s after all.” It was hard keeping an innocent tone in my voice. Myka tried not to laugh.

“Really?” She leaned away to meet my gaze. “You’re going to use that excuse?” A grin tugged at the woman’s lips.

“It’s not an excuse if it’s true, Darling. And sometimes it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. Would you have let me take apart your iPod knowing that I could possibly break it?”

“I’d let you take Pete’s apart.” We shared a laugh as Myka repositioned herself back against me.

We continued to talk about a vast amount of topics until My Farnsworth sounded. “I assume that’s Irene seeing if you’ve found me yet.” Opening the device, the Caretaker’s face appeared.

“Agent Bering’s phone went off the radar. This leads me to assume that she indeed has found you?”

“Yes, Irene. She’s right here.” I held the Farnsworth between us. “Safe and sound.”

“I see. Good work Agent Bering. I wasn’t sure if even _you_ could track Helena down.”

“I was about to give up honestly. We kept missing each other.”

“Yes, I know.” Both Myka and I were confused. “I’ve been keeping an eye on the two of you. Helena could have confronted you at Christina’s grave but she didn’t because that would void our agreement about you.”

“The agreement that if I found H.G. on my own I could stay?”

“Correct. I believe I already know your answer, but I still need to ask. Are you staying with Helena?”

“Yes.” Myka answered with no hesitation. Unconsciously, the brunette toyed with something around her neck. Upon closer observation, I noticed it was my locket. _She’s been wearing that since I left it for her. I wonder if it’s as special to her as her watch is to me. Although, I don’t believe she’s opened it yet. If she has, she’s said nothing about the picture of her inside._

“Helena.” Irene’s stern voice pulled me from my thoughts.

“Yes?” I shifted my attention from the curly haired agent back to the Farnsworth.

Her eyes narrowed momentarily. “You may _investigate_ Agent Bering when I’m done speaking.” I felt a soft blush creep up my neck. It wasn’t often that I flushed at the idea of exploring a person I found intriguing. Myka, on the other hand, was quite red. “I’m sure Helena has informed you that you may speak to no one. This is of the utmost importance. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mrs. Frederic. Will you tell the team something so they don’t think I’m dead or have left for good?”

“I’ve told them you’re on a separate mission but I believe they know you’ve been searching for Helena.”

“That’s probably true.” Irene told Myka the same thing she told me about Artie before ending the conversation. We sat awkwardly in silence. “So, you want to _investigate_ me, huh? I saw you blush when Mrs. Frederic called you out.

Scoffing, I leaned back. “I do not blush.” Folding my arms, I looked away.

“Uh-huh.”

I jumped when I felt Myka’s hand on my knee. As it slowly moved upward, I met the brunette’s gaze. Mischief shined in her green eyes. “Myka,” I warned. _This is exactly what I didn’t want. I can’t make love to her now. It’s too soon. She may think she wants to now but there’s a chance it’ll be different in the morning. I can’t lose her._

“Helena, we’ve known each other for over two years. After we met and I found out you wanted to become an agent, I thought a lot about you. I think, deep down, I’ve always loved you because of your novels and short stories. Trust me, I’ve read everything you’ve written multiple times. And then I got to meet the person behind the books I love so much. Did it throw me off that the person I knew so well was a woman? Yes. But after working with you, I began to have feelings for you. Before you left…” Myka’s voice trailed off as she looked towards her hand.

“What is it, Darling? You can tell me.” I kept my voice low in attempt to coax her into answering.

“I knew you fancied me because of the constant flirting. And I knew it wasn’t just to annoy Pete. Although, I’m sure that was a bonus.”

“It was, yes.”

“After you said that many of your lovers were men, it gave me the courage to confront you about it. I knew it would be breaking so many rules but you have that effect on me. You’ve made me think with my emotions. And I thank you for that.” Another silence fell between us. I could see Myka had more to say so I remained quiet. “Pete thought I was insane. Even after you tried to kill us all, I still loved you. I was hurt, yes, but I still cared. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before. I’ve never been the pretty one that people sought out.”

“Which is pure madness.”

A smile graced the younger woman’s lips as her eyes met mine. “I guess I’m trying to say that I am ready to take that step with you. As clichéd as it is, I’ve never felt this way before. Not even with Sam.”

“I feel the same about you. The second you forced the gun into my hand was the second I gave up my plans. I couldn’t kill you. And when you forgave me and didn’t hate me for what I did, that love grew. I only ever knew unconditional love from Christina. I know that you defended me to Pete when I wasn’t helping you with a case.” Myka’s brow furrowed. “Claudia told me. Finally he realized that I wasn’t evil…”

“You were never evil. You just…weren’t in your right mind. You went into the bronzer devastated from Christina’s murder and causing the death of an agent. A hundred years in solitary confinement would cause anyone to have a mental break.”

Xxx

My heart pounded. I wanted to make love to Helena but I was nervous. _I have nothing to be nervous about. She loves me. I don’t think she’ll hold it against me that I have no idea what I’m doing once we get to her bedroom._ Picking up on my anxiety, Helena spoke softly. “Don’t be afraid Darling. I’m right here with you. We can go as slow as you need.” Helena’s eyes were soft and full of love.

“Okay.” Dipping her head, Helena captured my lips with hers. Slowly, the author’s hands started to _investigate_ me. Hearing my chuckle, H.G. leaned up.

“Is everything alright?” The brunette was clearly puzzled.

“It’s just what Irene said, you’re investigating me with your hands.” Tucking stray hair behind the older woman’s ear, I smiled. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Going slowly. Even though you know I don’t particularly want to.” A soft blush covered my cheeks.

“You’re quite welcome.”

Pulling the older woman down, I claimed her lips with mine. Everything felt right with H.G. When I needed a little guidance, she had no problem giving instruction. I loved feeling of Helena’s hands on me. They were strong but gentle and set my body on fire. I have never cussed during sex until now.

xxx

Hearing H.G.’s heart race as I rested my head on her lightly freckled chest brought me comfort. _Her heart speeds just like mine. I love when she plays with my hair. I sound like a school girl. Good grief._ I snuggled against the author and sighed with content.

“Dare I ask what inner dialog is going through that brilliant mind of yours?” Her voice was soft.

“Just thinking about how your heat is racing right now.” I drew lazy designs along the older woman’s collar bone. The simple action making her heart skip a little faster.

“Yes, well you do have that effect on me. Even when I first set eyes on you. This happening before we met at gunpoint.” A soft chuckle rumbled in her chest.

“Mmhmm. To be honest, you gave me that sexy glare and I got chills. Then when I cuffed you to the chair and you ran your knuckles across my hand, I got goose bumps.”

“I figured that’s why you rubbed the back of your neck.” I shivered as H.G. ran a single nail lightly against my side. “And I can still do it even now.”

“Oh hush.” I kissed her chest quickly. “I wonder how long we’ll have alone. I’m happy I get you to myself without the warehouse interrupting for once.”

“I’m not sure.” H.G.’s voice tailed off as a darkness washed over her. “But we do need to discuss something.”

“What is it?” Leaning up on an elbow, I gave her my full attention.

“I’m not rejoining the warehouse after this. When the warehouse and I mix, it seems lives are ruined in one way or another.” Helena continued before I could protest. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to go back with you. As long as I am with you, that’s all I need. I can find a job doing something book or writing related.”

“You mean, you’re thinking of writing a new novel?”

H.G. laughed as she ran her fingers through my hair. “That’s what you take away from this conversation? The possibility of me writing again?” Amusement was clear.

A light blush crept up my neck as I smiled sheepishly. “Well, no. But…”

“Yes, Darling, you may read it once I’m done. Back to the issue of you being a warehouse agent and being with a civilian.”

“We’ll make it work. I know you’d bronze me if I left the warehouse again.”

“Yes, I would. I’d make Pete do it and make you think about what you’ve done.”

“I won’t as long as you stay with me. Not sure if Artie will let you stay at the B&B though.”

“Myka, we have plenty of time to plan that. Let’s just enjoy our time alone for now.” I tried fighting back a yawn but failed. “It seems like someone is tired.”

“Well, it’s been an emotional couple weeks.” I snuggled back against the brunette. “Besides, you did wear me out a bit.” I knew my face was red but I had to say something. A soft blush crossed H.G.’s cheeks as she smirked. “Goodnight.” Biting my lip, I debated saying those three little words. _I want to say it. But I’ve not said that to anyone since Sam._

Noticing my inner turmoil, Helena kissed my hair. “You as well. Goodnight, Darling.”

Xxx

The next morning, I woke when soft curls tickled my face. A smile slowly made its way to my lips as I saw the naked body in front of me. Myka’s slow breathing told me she was still sound asleep. Pulling her closer, I sighed. _This is lovely. And she seems so peaceful._

“Morning.” A groggy voice was muffled into the pillow.

“I hope I didn’t wake you, Darling.” Dipping my head, I kissed her shoulder. “Good morning.”

“You didn’t. I always wake up at seven. Even if I don’t have work.” Turning in my arms, green eyes met mine. “It really sucks.”

“I’m sure it does.” Tucking a stray curl behind Myka’s ear, I closed the gap between us. The lazy kiss must have started a fire in the young agent because soon enough I found myself being pushed to lay on my back. “Myka, Darling,” my voice hitched as the brunette kissed down my neck. “Might we wake up a little first? You left me quite sore.” All movement stopped and panic was clear in stormy green eyes. “Remember, I’ve not been with anyone in over a hundred years.”

A deep blush covered Myka’s cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Mumbling, she snuggled beside me.

“Don’t be sorry, Darling. I quite enjoyed our night together. I hope there will be more like it.” My heart raced. “I hope you’ll be the last person I share a bed with.” When nothing was said, I became more nervous. “I didn’t mean to over step…”

“You didn’t.” A smile was in her voice. “I hope you’re my last too.”

 

 

 

 

    


End file.
